Matando el Amor
by Shia Ferrier
Summary: “Pude haber estado ciego de coraje, ciego de dolor, sordo por amor, mudo de miedo. Sin soportar más, perdiendo la razón. Y después de todo eso, aun suelo escuchar el llanto de mis bebés”. SxJ


´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**DISCLAIMER:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta Historia contiene shonen ai, así que si no te gusta, lo siento por que no será de tu agrado, aclaro la advertencia esto es un: (chicoxchico)

**TIEMPO: **Universo Alterno

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Matando el Amor**

**Shia Ferrier**

"Pude haber estado ciego de coraje, ciego de dolor, sordo por amor, mudo de miedo. Sin soportar más, perdiendo la razón. Y después de todo eso, aun suelo escuchar el llanto de mis bebés"

**Capitulo 1**

_**El punto crucial**_

-¡Por qué habría de escucharlos?. Grito temeroso y con furia la voz llorosa dentro la habitación deshabitada de mueblaje y machacada por la humedad de años de estar deshabitada

-Joey, no te hagas esto a ti mismo. Rogó Yugi. –Por favor, escúchanos

-¡No saldré¡No quiero, …Soy …un asesino. Estas últimas palabras terminaron en un susurro lento. Impotente Yugi permaneció de pie en el pasillo frente la puerta cerrada y ennegrecida

-¿Qué a pasado?. Pregunto encarrerado el morocho amigo de Yugi

-No quiere salir ni dejarnos entrar. No se que hacer Tristan. Desconsolado, Yugi estaba al borde del colapso. Las personas con dificultades siempre parecían entrar en el borde del colapso al sentirse impotentes y esta ocasión no era la excepción

-Se los rugo jóvenes será mejor que salgan lo antes posible, no parece reaccionar y no entenderá razones. Uno de los policías que se mantenía callado en el pasillo había tomado por fin palabra después de ver los intentos fallidos de los amigos del joven

-Por favor, Joey. ¡No te comportes como un Bebé!. Intento desperado por última vez, al ver las intenciones del policía

-No, no, no, tu no entiendes Yugi el me odiara, el me odiara, por lo que le he hecho. Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta. Se había desquiciado

-¡No se lo permitiré!. Afirmo su amigo siendo sujetado por Tristan de los codos. Joey, sal y entrégate, y te juro que no te odiara. ¡No puedes permitir que esto te destruya más de lo que ya estas amigo!. Grito lo más que pudo siendo arrastrado por el morocho. Estaba llorando, lloraba por su mejor amigo, sintiendo una gran lastima que hacia que perdiera las esperanzas

Joey había constituido un estimulo para mantener la fuerza y el optimismo, nunca le había fallado. Cuando los ánimos decaían, era Joey quien los levantaba. En cualquier problema, pero esto era diferente.

La gente comete errores, pero este ha sido el más grande que había hecho, el que mas le dolía, y por eso debería de morir

-Tristan, por favor diles que no lo hagan, que lo salven, que no le hagan daño¡te lo ruego!. Yugi había sido sacado por la fuerza, no era que Tristan no estuviera de su lado, pero las cosas se habían salido de control. Ya no podrían hacer nada.

-No podemos hacer nada Yugi. Cabizbajo le contesto a las suplicas del menor

El tricolor se dejo caer pesadamente en el pavimento fuera del edificiodonde varias patrullas lo resguardaban. Se cubrió la cara con sus manos y empezó a llorar duramente.

-¿Por que la vida de Joey es tan mala, el nunca lo habría hecho con esas intenciones, yo lo conozco y no seria capaz de hacer algo tan desalmado como eso

El morocho se arrodillo para tomarle de los hombros y zarandearlo

-Escúchame, Yugi. Esto ha sido terrible, pero aunque no puedas entenderlo ha sido de esa manera, Joey es culpable, aunque nos duela. Deberá pagarlo. Esto no tiene salida, Y lo siento tanto por nuestro amigo

Yugi se destapo la cara y levanto la cara directo para poder ver a Tristan. Había odio en su mirada, rencor. Y para cuando pudo reaccionar había sido demasiado tarde, Yugi lo había golpeado con todo el peso en su mano. ¡No vuelvas hablar de esa manera!

Tristan se quedo en la misma posición junto con Yugi siendo ignorados por varios policías que pasaban a su lado corriendo hacia el edificio. Carros de distintas casas noticieras arribaban ruidosamente en la calle. Esto se hacia grande

Joey hecho un ovillo aguardaba delirante en la esquina del baño, su ropa junto con su pelo, se encontraba manchada de sangre inocente, sus manos enardecidas ardían después de haber sido friccionadas constantemente por garras que habían sido abandonadas en su antigua casa. Los ojos mieles mostraban demencia. No podría creer todo lo que había ocasionado un arranque de celos.

La puerta seria derribada tarde o temprano. Eso lo sabía. Con poco de lo que le quedaba de cordura había truncado la puerta con un viejo guardarropas y se había escondido en el que había sido su antiguo cuarto, donde parte de su niñez acostumbraba a esconderse debido a un padre alcohólico. Que triste había sido su vida.

A las afueras de la casa se podía escuchar las patrullas con las sirenas tan altas que le dolían, su mente reventaría, horrorizado se tapaba los oídos con insistencia y dolor, sus rodillas tapaban sus ojos llorosos. Había amado obsesivamente, tanto que dolía en su destrozado corazón

Escuchaba a lo lejos pisadas de hombres corriendo apresuradamente, tenia miedo, pero no estaba arrepentido; pero algo muy adentro de él, le hacia sentirse como el peor animal que hubiese pisado el mundo. Al escuchar el primer golpe en la puerta se levanto de prisa y salio del baño para llegar a la única ventana del cuarto, una modesta ventana lo suficientemente espaciosa para poder saltar de ella, descorrió la sabana que la cubría, recibiendo los rayos del sol, prohibiendo que sus ojos vieran el día, levanto uno de su brazos para hacerse sombra pero lo que vio fue lo inevitable. Varios reporteros apuntaban hacia arriba al ser visto por ellos, los policías que quedaban en las patrullas empezaron a movilizarse como hormigas. Poco le importo.

Abrió con dificultad el vidrio de la ventana que se encontraba oxidada, viendo cuidadosamente la altura que lo separaba del suelo, dio un largo suspiro. Y al escuchar el segundo golpe en la puerta se paro en la orilla del marco y levanto la frente para respirar el aire rebelde que lo hacia sentirse vivo, el aire rebelde, tal y como lo había sido él

Uno de los policías entro rápidamente hacia el edificio, debería de avisar a sus compañeros que cesaran de tratar de tirar la puerta truncada. Mientras otro se había metido a la patrulla para sacar el radio para poder hablar por la bocina. Deberían de hacerle entender al rubio que todo se podría solucionar de otra manera

Joey aun se mantenía respirando hondamente el aire mientras los golpes aun no cesaban. La gente se empezaba a juntar cerca de donde se encontraba, muchas de ellas en los edificios vecinos abrían las ventanas para tener una mejor vista, pero al rubio le siguió sin importar. Abrió los ojos al escuchar la torpe voz del hombre en la bocina, se notaba que estaba nervioso, siendo su primer encuentro con un suicida

La gente apuntaba horrorizada hacia la ventana donde Joey se encontraba. Acaparando la atención de los pocos carros que circulaban por la avenida

En su mente rondaba toda su vida, y nada en concreto, solo recuerdos, pequeños momentos que pocos lograrían recordar, pero que para el, valían mucho

La programación había sido suspendida, los noticieros estaban en directo desde el lugar donde se efectuaba el suceso, muchas de las madres que vivían en condominios cargaban a sus bebes y deseaban con todo sus fuerzas que se aventara y muriera de la peor forma, otras, solo querían que se le encarcelara como se debía, pero en especial en una casa solo uno podía llorar amargamente por lo que veía

Joey, no lo hagas. Rogó inútilmente hacia la vista de su amigo en la ventana apunto de lanzarse

El pelinegro no perdió el tiempo, salio corriendo de la cocina y fue directo al despacho de su hermano

¡Seto¡Seto!. Por favor abre, no cometas un grave error¡¡no permitas que otro muera¡¡por favor!. Golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la gran puerta de caoba fina empuñando sus manos

Pero el cuarto siguió en silencio, Mokuba limpio con el reverso de su mano su cara y regreso hacia la cocina donde se mantenía ocultaba una llave maestra

Abrió a toda prisa la enorme puerta pero todo lo que se encontraraahí estaba en penumbras. No conforme Mokuba prendió una de las lámparas de la entrada que alumbraban tenuemente la enorme habitación no alcanzando a ver todo pero si a distinguir las siluetas

Se acerco pisando duramente la alfombra. Seto, no permitas que tu dolor te opaque. Le susurro preocupantemente

Pero no fue respondido, solo vio de frente como su hermano se encontraba apoyado con sus manos su barbilla, entrelazando los dedos, como cuando pensaba en algo que le traía vueltas

Escúchame. Regaño el pelinegro al ver como era ignorado. ¡Joey se va a matar!. Grito nuevamente desesperado, su hermano era la última oportunidad de su amigo

Seto separo sus manos al escuchar lo último, se viro a su hermano sin decir nada, pero sus ojos se encontraban sorprendidos

Mokuba lo observo, debería reaccionar ahora. Su hermano había quedado en shock y no había hablado, comido y llorado desde lo que había pasado

Seto se levanto de su asiento atrás de su escritorio donde acostumbraba a trabajar, su pelo peinado pulcramente sus mirada seria y su traje totalmente negro lo hacia ver, en las mismas condiciones de antes. Normal, pero desgraciadamente no era así

Mokuba sonrió tristemente. No permitas que cometa otro error. Fue lo que alcanzo a decirle a su hermano para después ver como salía de su despacho sin haberle dicho nada

Camino recto, subió las amplias escaleras y recorrió uno de los pasillos de su mansión. Permaneció quieto afuera de un de las puertas. Una blanca y bonita puerta

Vacilando un poco abrió la puerta y estando abierta de par en par, vio las mantas blancas cubriendo cada cosa que hay se hubiera encontrado antes. Camino al otro extremo de la habitación y descubrió una pequeña manta para ver las cosas del mueble

Al divisar las cosas noto un portarretratos que se encontraba estrellado, lo tomo y vio con cautela y sin ninguna emoción la imagen, apretó fuertemente terminando de quebrar el vidrio y haciéndolo trisas lo dejo caer al suelo, aprenso fuertemente los dientes y sintió odio. Cerro los puños y empezó a golpear duramente las cosas que se encontraban a su paso, jalo las mantas dejándolas caer sin cuidado alguno, empezó a gritar de frustración y coraje, desquitándose por fin de todos esos sentimientos que tenia guardados, se desquito con las cosas, las tiro, las pateo se jalo la corbata que lo tenia aprisionado y se estiro el pelo y un hilo de sangre salio entre sus nudillos, se tiro en la alfombra y lloro amargamente de tristeza y de amor, su razón de vivir se había hecho añicos. Se sentía tremendamente culpable y triste, una gama de sentimientos encontrados que nunca había experimentado, todo debería de ser una pesadilla nada de eso podría ser verdad, Nada absolutamente nada de lo que estaba viviendo debería ser verdad, había perdido todo en tan solo un día, lanzo otro gemido y su garganta le ardía con cada nudo que se avecinaba. No había visto antes el odio en su mirada, no había sabido controlarlo. No lo había amado lo suficiente, no había sabido amar. Y eso le calaba tan hondo, Ahora ya no podría hacer nada para remediar cada día perdido. Había sido demasiado amor tan pronto que no lo supo aprovechar. Volvió a lanzar otro grito de dolor para recargar su frente en el suelo

Mokuba se mantenía escondido en la pared viendo como su hermano por fin le lloraba al amor y sin poder evitarlo lloro junto con el

La multitud se había multiplicado rápidamente y sin cesar, Tea y Duke se habían juntado al lado de Yugi y Tristan que veían preocupados desde el concreto a su amigo cometer otra tontería

Yugi se había rendido, no podría hacer mas que esperar y esperar lo mejor de su amigo, reaccionaria, ese era su pensamiento, Joey reaccionaria porque el siempre se reponía de cualquier cosa por mas grande que fuera, solo tenia que confiar mas en el y dejarlo en sus propias manos

Las lágrimas de sentimientos se habían engrandecido en sus ojos provocando que viera borroso los colores alegres que veía e envidiaba

La voz insistente del policía seguía sonando mientras los hombres que se encargaban de abrir la puerta ya la habían abierto sin haberlo notado, el solo podía escuchar los lamentos y suplicas de los que había matado sin piedad alguna, los gritos y la sangre habían provocado un momento de éxtasis puro y de venganza, se había cegado por el odio que no se había dado cuenta de la realidad

El no sabia lo que en verdad había hecho, solo se sentía culpable por haber hecho infeliz a la persona que mas amaba y por eso debería de morir de la peor forma, y así seria se lanzaría al vació, su vida ya no valía nada.

Se había tranquilizado un poco pero todo en él ardía sin poderlo evitar saco de entre su camisa negra el relicario que cargaba siempre consigo y lo abrió viendo la cara sonriente de Joey y la furia lo embargo. ¡Espero que mueras maldito perro!. Lanzo con odio puro y honesto quebrando el relicario

Mokuba que se mantenía escondido solo pudo ahogar su impresión entre sus manos. Ahora ya no estaba en sus manos

Miro por ultima vez el cielo, armándose de valor y sintiendo el momento adecuado de dejar el mundo que lo había hecho sufrir desde el primer momento que abrió sus dulces mieles, ahora ya ni el pensamiento de su hermana lograba que se echara para tras. Todo estaba decidido, nunca obtendría el perdón de la persona que amaba y así, la vida no tenia sentido

Decidido bajo la vista y se dejo caer sintiendo como su vida acababa, pero una mano fuerte lo sujeto enel momento preciso. Las personas de abajo no pudieron suprimir un suspiro de terror al ver como si se había lanzado

Joey aturdido pensó instantáneamente en que lo había salvado el amor de su vida, que lo había perdonado y que venia ahora a decirle que todo estaba bien y que ahora si podría amarlo, volteo hacia arriba y lo vio, vio su tierna sonrisa que ahora era solo para el, contento sonrió, y con eso se quedo inconciente

Termino de meterlo y tenerlo seguro en sus brazos, aun sentía su corazón a mil por hora, si se hubiera tardado en subir un segundo mas, no hubiera alcanzado a sostenerlo, dejo salir un suspiro y beso los rubios cabellos, al sentirse contento de haberlo logrado

Esta vez me debes una, Seto. Lanzo al cargar al rubio para bajarlo y llevarlo a un hospital pero al atravesar el cuarto se vio rodeado por hombres uniformados que pedían que lo llevaran a la patrulla para ser arrestado, pero las insistentes suplicas del pelinegro hicieron que los hombres aceptaran que primero fuera visto por un especialista

¡Duke, Gracias, gracias. Repetía el tricolor al ver como había logrado salvar a su rubio amigo

No me lo agradezcas ahora, Yugi, ahora lo que debemos de hacer es movilizarnos para tranquilizar a Joey, cuando despierte no sabemos lo que sea capas de hacer.

Mokuba que se encontraba en el televisión también le había agradecido a Duke por ser mas eficiente que los propios policías que se encontraban ahí

Los reporteros inundaban el lugar con cámaras y preguntas que eran disparadas al aire, preguntando sobre la salud mental del joven. Siendo ignoradas completamente por los que se encontraban ahí

La ambulancia había llegado a su destino y habían trasladado a Joey en Área intensiva, deberían de curar las heridas que se había ocasionado y también examinar la salud mental del rubio

Yugi y los demás chicos se mantenían sentados en la pequeña sala de estar mientras se mantenían callados analizando todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo

La noticia se había extendido por todo el continente, siendo Kaiba reconocido por cada uno de los habitantes, era una noticia espeluznante, muchos sentían lastima y otros solo se mantenían con la idea de que el CEO se lo merecía por tratar a los demás como basura, muchos otros solo decían que era lo que merecía un alma tan sádica como el. En todos lados y en cualquier programa de televisión era la comidilla del día. Y al día siguiente en la mañana, toneladas de periódicos eran repartidos, con el encabezado en primera plana: "ESPOSO DEL MILTIMILLONARIO SETO KAIBA, DUEÑO DE CORPORACIÒN KAIBA, MATA Y DESCUARTIZA A SUS PROPIOS HIJOS MIENTRAS DORMÌAN DE NOCHE EN CASA"


End file.
